Uma Vida De Rosa
by SrTaisho
Summary: Ela uma florista.Ele um policia.Quando a vida deles se cruza,quais a possibilidades de uma nova flor surgir? Inu
1. Policias e Vagabundas

Kagome Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi.É esse o meu nome.Devem estar a pensar"tipo,que nos interresa?"Nada.Nada mesmo.Mas so para ficarem a saber que a minha vida não é um mar de rosas...sou florista...Porque? Olha porque adoro flores...as flores são a minha vida, se me faço entender...ate as flores tem melhor vida que a minha.Apesar disso,sou bonita.Não me estando a gabar, é a pura das verdades.Tenho um longo cabelo preto, que me chega ate metade das costas, olhos azul-marinho profundos, um busto grande,tal como as minhas coxas.Vestia uma blusa branca com detalhes em preto, e uma saia com serca se 3 palmos.Mas a minha vida não é nada de especial...é so comprar flores para vender flores...lei da vida...

Bem, hoje...não foi um desses dias.Hoje o dia foi estranho, e vou dizer porque...

--Flash Back—

Lá estava eu, a vender flores no meu establecimento normal e pequeno, ligeiramente perfurmado, graças as flores...

Ao meu lado estava uma peixaria, muito mau estado fracamente: cabeças de peixe no chão, cheiro a podre...ainda bem que cheira a rosas aqui, se não...

Nesse momento a velha olha para mim...manda-me um sorriso e vira-se, para começar a gritar as pessoas que ali passavam.Foi nesse momento que vi o pior...a policia!...Não que eu tenha problemas na policia, nada disso, nunca fiz nada de mal na minha pobre vida...mas simplesmente não gostava daquela "policia"...tinha cabelos pretos, tal como eu, e vestia naquele momento um mini-uniforme policial...simplesmente à ordinaria...tsc tsc!Foi ai que vi ela se aproximar de mim, com ar de nojo.

-Como vão as flores querida? Oh, cuidado, para ver se não murcham...-disse ela, dando em seguida um sorriso cinico, no qual eu achei nojento-...Agora limpa o lixo que fizeste!!

-Desculpe?Lixo?...não vejo lixo nenhum aqui, a não ser o que esta a minha frente...-disse-lhe eu, dando um largo sorriso vitorioso...

-Sua vadia, vai já limpar o lixo se não queres que te leve a tribunal!-disse ela, puxando a manga da minha blusa e pondo praticamente a minha cara no chão...

"Cabrona!! Se não fosses policia, dava te já a sopa do dia!" pensei eu, limpando SÓ as petalas e as folhas das minhas flores, pois lixo de outras pessoas, elas que limpem...Quando acabei de limpar o "meu" lixo, levantei-me, encarando-a.

-Já esta tudo limpo, Sra.Kikyo...agora se não se importa... tenho mais que fazer do que aturar putas dexleixadas como a senhora...-disse eu dirigindo-me ao balcão.

-Ora sua...-ela segurou-me no braço, fazendo-me virar para ela, e no momento em que ela me ia esbofetiar, uma pessoa a sua trás a empede, para minha salvação.

-Pará já com isso Kikyo!-esclamou essa pessoa, ficando do lado dela, ficando assim visivel para mim.

Era caucasiano, estrutura media, e aparencia forte.Tinha longos cabelos prateados,onde neles tinham duas pequenas orelhas, que lhe caiam perfeitamento sobre as costas do uniforme policial,tinha nos seus olhos um tom dourado,e mais abaixo via-se uns fortes cainos sobresaindo levemente da sua boca carnuda.Ok, tinha de admitir...aquilo sim, era um pedaço de mal caminho! Sai do meu transe quando aquela vaca me agarrou com ainda mais força o meu braço, com medo que fugi-se.

-Mas, Inuyasha...ela não quer limpar a porcaria que faz!-disse a "vadia", fazendo-se de inocente.

-Hey, eu só limpei o MEU lixo! Eu não vou andar a limpar o lixo dos outros!Quer isto limpo, limpe voçe!-disse eu, como se meu orgulho tivesse sido ferido, deixando- com a cara fechada e o rapaz...a sorrir?!...epah...EU FAÇO MESMO REACÇÃO, HÃ?!

-Vá Kikyo, deixa lá a comerciante fazer o trabalho dela...-disse o rapaz, sorrindo para mim.

Comerciante?COMERCIANTE?!Ai, se eu me mexer daqui do sitinho...

-DESCULPE?!COMERCIANTE?!COMERCIANTE É A TUA TIA, TAS A OUVIR-ME?!-respondi-lhe eu.Quem é que ele pensa que é para me chamar de COMERCIANTE!? Só visto!

-A menina não tem direito de falar assim com a policia!...-avisou ele-É para o seu próprio bem.-Foi ai que vi a sua companheira a sorrir de lado para mim..."Cabra" pensei, com os olhos estreitados para o lado, na zona das peixeiras a gritar...

-O quê, querida? Estas a olhar para a tua familia, é?-perguntou ela, que me fez chamar a sua atenção.

-Kikyo, não dig...-mesmo antes que ele podesse acabar a frase, dei um estalo na sua "querida" parceira, que a fez virar de lado, deixando ele, com os orbes dourados arregalados.

-Nunca, mas eu digo NUNCA, mais volte a insultar as minhas origens, está a perceber?NUNCA!-gritei no ouvido dela, fazendo-a impurrar-me para o lado, caindo em cima do outro policia, o rapaz dos cabelos brancos. Quando me dei conta da situação, olhei para cima, encarando a sua cara, que por acaso estava corada.Antes que podesse fazer alguma coisa, ele empurra-me ligeiramente para a frente, para que me podesse endireictar.

-Tu viste isto, Inuyasha!! Ela esbofetiou-me!Vamos levar ela a tribunal!Agora!-disse Kikyo, ora com uma mão no meu braço, ora outra na cara dolorida.-Vamos, poe-te a mexer, vadia!

-VADIA É A TUA MÃE!-gritei-lhe eu, só fazendo ela apertar mais o meu braço já roxo.Ela acabou por chamar um carro da policia, e quando este chegou, encostou-me a ele. O rapaz aproximou-se de nós.

-Kikyo, achas mesmo nessesario is...

-Claro que é nessesario, Inuyasha!Ela bateu-me, e agora vai-se arrepender de ter feito isso!-disse ela, virando-se para mim, abrindo a porta do carro e pondo-me no mesmo.

--Fim De Flash Back--

E aqui encontro-me eu, no tribunal da zona...estou sentada à horas à espera da minha "sentença" por ter batido na agente Kikyo."Merda tenho mais que fazer do que tar aqu..."

-Kagome Higurashi!-chamou a secretaria – venha ca!

Com dificuldade, levantei-me e dirigi-me ao balcão onde se encontrava a secretaria que me chamara.Esperei uns segundos até a mulher me dirigir a palavra.

-A sua senteça foi cancelada, devido a falta de meios...tem muita sorte...-falou-me ela, com um sorriso falso.

-É, pois...muita sorte...-disse eu, ironica, revirando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que batia enpacientemente os dedos na mesa do balcão-Então, posso ir certo?

-Sim, sim!

Virei-me sem dizer nada a secretaria.Eu so queria ir embora dali, tinha mais coisas que fazer, ganhar a vida...quando ia para abrir a porta da saida, oiço uma pessoa chamar-me.

-Sra.Higurashi!-virei-me ao ouvir o meu sobrenome.Foi ai que vi que era o policia de abocado-Sra.Higurashi...desculpe o comportamento da minha colega...ela não customa ser assim...

-Pois deve ter algum problema mental-disse eu, prestando pouca atenção, mesmo querendo olhar para aqueles seus olhos dourados-Agora se não se importa, tenho assuntos a tratar e...

-Inuyasha...-Interrompeu-me, fazendo com que eu olha-se nos seus olhos.

-Desculpe?-perguntei eu, confusa.

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha Taisho-disse estendendo a sua mão-Prazer.

-Hum...P-prazer...-disse eu, estendendo a minha também, um tanto atrapanhada-Kagome Higurashi.

-Já sabe, se precisar se alguma coisa, sabe onde vir!Agora, se me da lisença...Adeus!-disse ele, despendindu-se e correndo para uma sala que desconheço que seja.A única coisa que consegui fazer foi acenar.


	2. Convites e Mc Donalds

Cheguei a casa confusa

Cheguei a casa confusa.Confusa por estar a sentir...a sentir...confusão.Hey, não pensem que sou retardada, mas o que estava a sentir naquele momento era algo que desconhecia...

algo novo, se me faço entender. O que sentia agora, naquele momento...era alegria, confusao, medo e frustação(por causa de uma certa cabra)...todos sentimentos(menos frustação) que nunca havia sentido antes...tudo por causa de um homem...que so conheço a menos de 7 horas..."Pará com isso, Kagome...são só estupidezes do teu cerebro...humf"...pois...só podia ser mesmo isso...

**ding dong **(N/A:não me culpem por não saber fazer omonatopeias...-.-")

A campainha tinha tocado.Quem seria?Eu não custumava ter visitas...não conhecia quase ninguem nesta zona...Fui ate à porta e rodei lentamente a maçaneta, desconfiada..."espera ai..."

-Quem é?-perguntei eu, parando de rodar a maçaneta.

-Sou eu, o Inuyasha...o agente da policia...

Estremeci.O que é que ele estava aqui a fazer?E como sabia onde vivia?Acabei por abrir a porta, confusa, e olhei para o homem à minha frente...

Vestia um camisa vermelha,que metade estava dentro da calça, metade estava fora, deixando assim um look "formal dexleixado"...vestia também umas calças pretas, meio folgadas..

.Estava optimo, o que me fez corar um pouco.Estava bem melhor que eu, já que eu usa-va um pigama da Sakura Card Captor, o meu desenho preferido, e tinha também o cabelo uma bagunça...(N/A:pois...tinha que por um pigama do meu 2º anime preferido, né?."")

-Hã...Sr.Inuyasha...o que faz aqui?-perguntei eu, escondendo o meu pigama atrás da porta-eu não...

-Inuyasha...trate-me só por Inuyasha, odeio formalidades...e eu sei onde mora, pois tenho a sua ficha pessoal no apartamento policial...-ele imterrompeu-me, fazendo ficar de parva...

-Oh, sim-disse eu, sorrindo meio atrapalhada-mas...o que está aqui a fazer?-agora queria ver a resposta dele...

-Para dizer, preciso de entrar...vai me convidar?-perguntou ele, com um sorriso sedutor, que me fez corar ainda mais, se é que isso era possivel.

-Oh, claro!Entre...-abri a porta deixando assim ele entrar...eu apenas rezava para que ele não notasse na bagunça que estava o meu apartamento, e o meu aspecto ridiculo.

Quando finalmente fechei a porta, vi ele sentar-se no sofá que eu tinha na sala, ficando assim confortavel...eu apenas corava, não sei porque.

-Eh, espero que não note a dessarumação...nem o meu estado...eu não estava à espera de visitas...-disse eu, tentando arrumar uma desculpa para aquela bagunça.

-Ah, então ainda não viu a minha casa em dia de visitas...imagine sem visitas...-disse ele, dando-me um sorriso sincero...Era realmente bom a companhia daquele sujeito...falar com ele...parecia divertido...como me pareceu melhor, começei a catar as coisas do chão, como roupa, toalhas, loiça...foi ai que lhe dirigi a palavra.

-Se me dá lisença, vou mudar de roupa...-ele acenou a cabeça em modo de afirmação e eu então sai, a correr, para o meu quarto.

"Meu Deus...um homem...na minha casa..."pensei, horrorizada...por acaso, era a primeira vez que um homem entra na minha casa...e logo um policia...logo "ele"..."Ah, cala-te Kagome...é só um homem, o que pode correr mal?"

.Olhei em volta à procura do meu armário, e finalmente acabo por o encontrar.Abri e tirei a primeira coisa que encontrei: Um top de alças rosa e umas calças jeans justas, que relaçava as minhas curvas.Fui à casa de banho que tinha la no meu quarto, e pentiei o meu cabelo com cuidado, até estar devidamente apresentavel.Fechei a luz do meu quarto e sai.

Desci as escadas a correr, quase troeçando no ultimo degrau, que não sei como, tinha um talher.Continuei a descer, e quando finalmente olho em volta da sala, não estava la..."Será que se foi embora?"perguntei para mim mesma, pensando...andei até à cozinha e encontro lá ele, a olhar para um bloco.

-Sim senhora...lindos desenhos que temos aqui...-disse ele, sem me encarar, pois graças à sua audição apurada, deve-me ter ouvido entrar na cozinha.- A menina tem jeito para isto...porque não tira um curso?

-Oh, eu tiro, se me der o dinheiro...pode pagar?-perguntei eu, tirando o bloco das suas mãos.-se me poder pagar, ficaria grata...

Com o meu comentário, ele riu. "No que estará ele a pensar?"pensei eu, confusa...foi ai que reparei ele caminhar até mim, com um sorriso malacioso, o que me fez estremecer...O que sera que ele quer? Oh Meu Deus...eu já vi isto num filme...O.O!

-Quantos anos tens?-perguntou ele, encostando-me a parede da cozinha.

-1-19...porquê?!

-Ah, é que não quero ser acusado de pedófilia...-disse, sorrindo malacioso, dando assim para ver os seus afiados caninos.

-O QUÊ!?-gritei eu, corando até as pontas dos cabelos.

Ai, ele se afastou de mim, começado a rir...ok?..

-Não tem sentido de humor?Estava a gozar consigo, se ainda não entendeu...

Eu não sabia o que dizer...ESPERA AI!

-GOZAR!?NÃO SE GOZAM COM ESTAS COISAS!!ASSUSTOU-ME, SABE?-gritei eu, libertando a furia que tinha naquele momento...cabrão, quem pensa que ele é para tentar abusar de mim?

Ele nada disse.Apenas olhou para o relogio que tinha no seu pulso, e arregalou os orbes, fazendo-me sorrir victoriosa.Olhou para mim, acenou e disse um "adeus" rouco, como de cansado.Apenas guiei-o até à porta da entrada e vi ele se ir embora, até ao seu carro.

Já era manha quando acordei.Essa manhã parecia ser mais quente do que os outros, já que acordei a suar.

Fui á casa de banho e tomei um banho rapido de 5 minutos, vesti uma mini-saia preta e um top branco, para chamar a atenção, não que eu seja um exebisionista como a vadia da Kikyo, mas pronto...

Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.Tomei rapido, e reparei uma coisa no calendário...era feriado.

"Porra!!Podia estar a dormir agora!

Merda, merda e mais merda!"pensei, socando o calendário, que acabou por cair no chão.Ignorei e buscei uma bolsa qualquer, peguei na minha carteira e sai de casa. Eu definifamente não pretendia ficar em casa com o calor que fazia na rua.

O calor batia no meu corpo de forma perigosa, aquecendo-me rapidamente. Enquanto passeava e o sol batia no meu corpo, oiço alguem chamar-me, de longe, à minha frente.Se pensam que é o Inuyasha, estão muito enganados...Quem disse youkai lobo, acertaram...

-Hey, Kagome!-gritou o youkai à minha frente, acenando para mim.

-Kouga-kun!-disse eu, sorrindo falso para ele.

Nem sabem como esse tipo é mesmo chato...Presegue-me desde que nos conhecemos, e tem me pedido por inumeras vezes em namoro...ainda à uma semana atrás, pediu-me para "acasalar" com ele, e claro, fui-me embora, mas não antes de lhe dar um estalo na fuça dele.Mas continuando...

-Kagome...então, como tens estado?-perguntou-me ele, com cara de cão morto.

-B-bem obrigada...-disse eu, com uma gota e tentando sair dali a todo o custe...-agora se me dás liçença...-disse novamente, saindo do pê dele, mas ainda consegue agarrar-me no braço e fazer-me virar para ele, como nos dramas das novelas...ESTUPIDO!ESTÁ A MAGOAR-ME!NÃO TEM A NOÇÃO DA FORÇA!!

-Ai...Kouga, estás a magor-me...larga-me...LARGA-ME!-gritei, tentando-me soltar da mão que prendia o meu braço já visivelmente roxo...ultimamente, o meu braço tem sofrido muito, "tadinho.

-Kagome, vê se entendes...eu gosto muito de ti!...não me podes deixar assim...tu não...-Kouga foi interrompido por uma pessoa já conhecida minha, que lhe apertou com força o ombro.

-Não vês que ela não quer a tua companhia, lobito?!-exclamou Inuyasha, arrancando o meu braço da mão de Kouga, que rosnava furiosamente.

-Não te metas cachorrinho!Isto não são assuntos teus!

-Pois claro que não, são assuntos que merecem ser avisados á policia...-Inuyasha agarrou com mais força o meu braço, como se para não fugir...era impressão minha, ou estava com ciumes?

-Hunf...não vou te fazer nada, pois não quero envolver a Sra.Kagome nisto!-disse Kouga, fazendo bico para o ar.-Vemo-nos por ai, Kagome!-e saiu andando e acenado para mim.Quando Inuyasha não o viu mais, largou-me o braço, virando-se para mim.

-Estás bem?Ele fez-te alguma coisa?

-Não, não!E porque raio chamaste-lhe de "lobito"?Voçes parecem-se que se conhecem...-disse eu, masajando o meu roxo braço.

-Feh, aquele idiota atormentame só porque sou um hanyou...mas se me enche a porra da cabeça...

Ele é um hanyou?!Pensei que fosse um youkai...

-Pois...eu sei como te sentes...

-Não não sabes...ahhhh...não estou a fim de descutir isto contigo, anda...-pegou-me na mão, fazendo-me corar.-Vamos tratar desses hematomas ali na esquadra.

Fomos andando até à esquadra, a mesma que eu fui ontem por causa da sentença.Mal atravessamos a porta, começaram os murmurios...

"Ah, quem será aquela ali", ou entao"Deve ser uma prostituta à procura de fazer dinheiro" e ainda ouvi"Força Inuyasha, da-lhe com força!"...Inrasionais...cabrões...filhos da...

-Hey Inuyasha!-gritou uma pessoa atrás de nós, fazendo-nos virar-Tenho aqui umas...hum, vejo que arranjaste divertimento para hoje à noite...diz-me onde posso arranjar moças tão belas como essa!-disse o rapaz, fazendo-me ficar vermalha, tão de raiva, tão de vergonha.

-Cala a boca Miroku! Dá-me lá a porcaria das fichas!-disse Inuyasha, arrancando as fichas da mão do rapaz, que ficou incredulo.

-Mas Inuyasha...não te vais divertir com ela?

-Cala-te, já te disse! Só lhe guiei aqui para lhe cuidar de uns hematomas!Seu hentai!-gritou novamente Inuyasha, com a cara vermelha...seria de raiva, ou estava corado?Eu no meio destes dois...T.T.

O tal "Miroku" era caucasiano, alto, e tal como o Inuyasha, estrutura forte.Tinha cabelos pretos, que estavam amarrados por um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo,olhos violeta e uns brincos numa das orelhas.Trazia vestido, claro, um uniforme policial.Porra, a policia contrata com cada um...

-Inu-kun!Miroku-sama!-ouvi uns gritos de uma mulher, que corria

até onde nós estavamos, ficando assim, ao lado do Miroku.

A jovem tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, que realçavam a sua perfeita cara.Trazia consigo um uniforme policial, uma saia e camisola, mas nada de esxtravagante como o da Kikyo. Tinha, também, ao lado dos seus pês uma pequena gata, que só de olhar, dava vontade de lhe apertar tudinha!No seu colar estava escrito "Kirara".

-Sango, que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que estivesses com a Kikyo a tratar das fichas, que por acaso o Miroku me veio entregar.-disse Inuyasha, estreitando os olhos, o que achei hilariante...mas não me ia rir ali, não na esquadra.

-Tu achas que eu quero aturar aquela perua?-exclamou Sango, parecendo ficar enojada...É CÁ DAS MINHAS! Pode parecer idiota, mas acho que eu e ela ainda vamos ser grandes amigas...huhuhuhuhu(riso malefico).-Ela só fala de unhas, e cabelos e moda...extremamente irritante!

-Já somos duas!-disse incoscientemente.-Prazer, Kagome Higurashi!-disse estendendo a minha mão de forma determinada e engraçada, o que fez Sango rir.

-Prazer Kagome...eu sou a Sango...Sango Mitsutaky...-disse ela, estendendo a sua mão para a minha, apertando-a assim.

-Ok, chega de lamechises e vamos logo cuidar da tua pisadura!...-disse Inuyasha, puxando-me para junto dele, fazendo –me corar com a situação...se já tem reparado, eu coro muito...pois, sou muito sentimental...continuando...Inuyasha puxava-me pelo corredor fora, até que chegamos em frente a uma porta, que dizia "Enfermaria".

Abriu a porta e entramos logo na sala, que por acaso era branca, moveis brancos e paredes brancas.

-Senta-te ai...-ordenou ele, apontando para uma maca que ali havia-eu vou buscar uns anticepticos.-Eu simplesmete fazia o que ele me ordena-va, sem dizer um piu.Fiquei um bom bocado ali, talvez uns 5 minutos antes de ele voltar com os anticepticos pretendidos.Sentou-se à minha frente e apanhou o meu braço dolorido roxo, que latejava, e começou a passar desifectante sobre a zona magoada.

-AI!-gemi eu, dando-lhe um carolo na cabeça-Tem cuidado, seu bruto!

Ele nada disse.E não sei porque, tinha um sorriso nos labios, o que me fez corar totalmente...o sorriso dele era sincero, divertido, amoroso...AMOROSO?!Ok, pará de pensar porcarias Kagome Higurashi!PARÁ!

-Hum...Inuyasha...-chamei-o, fazendo-o olhar para mim-obrigada.

-Porquê?-perguntou ele, começando a por as ligaduras.

-Não sei...acho que simplesmente tenho nessecidade de dizer isto...obrigada.-Ai vi ele corar, o que me fez abrir um grande sorriso.-Inuyasha...eu...eu...-nesse momento, Inuyasha levanta-se, olhando para mim e ai, pude ver a pronfudidade nos seus dourados olhos, que me olhavam fixamente.Não resisti em levantar-me e ficar frente-a-frente a ele, corada das raizes as pontas dos pês. Num movimento rapido, ele pega-me pelos ombros, fazendo-me olhar para ele.

-Kagome...eu...-vi ele se aproximar de mim, fechando os olhos...eu...eu não sei o que me deu para seguir o que ele fazia, imitando-o também, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca, esperando um beijo seu...estavamos a milimetros de distancia quando...

-Inuyas...-a pessoa na porta estava sem fala...-hum, não sabia que estavam ocupados...desculpem la! Eh Eh...

-Nada disso Miroku! Não estavamos a fazer nada!...-esclamou Inuyasha, vermelho de vergonha.

Não sei porque, mas o seu comentario me fez sentir mal...triste..."Andas muito sentimental, Kagome, PARÁ!"pensei , tentando tirar esse pensamento...eu e o Inuyasha...estavamos quase a...

-Ok, ok como queiras...hei, menina Kagome, tem aqui uma coisa para si!-Miroku entregou-me um embrulho grande, muito bonito...de quem seria?-Agora preciso da gorjeta...

-Gorjeta?Voçes aqui recebem...-nem pode terminar a frase, pois a "mãozinha" do Miroku estava no meu rabo, apalpando-o.

SLAP

-SEU HOUSHI TARADO!-gritei para Miroku, totalmente corada.

-A menina não sabe, mas a minha mão está amaldiçionada...-disse Miroku, masajando a bochecha vermelha.

-Pois ta bem...-disse eu e Inuyasha, num unissom,o que fez Miroku rir, e nós, corar por completo.-O QUÊ?!

-Voçes...já viram o par que faziam?...totalmente hilariante...-disse o houshi, com um sorriso que não gostei nada.

O comentário de Miroku fez eu e Inuyasha corar, mais ele que eu...que engraçado...tao girinho coradinho...hihi...hei...não rejeitei este pensamento...OMG!

-B-bem, vou andado...voçes tem muito com que trabalhar...se me dão a liçença eu...-fui novamente interrompida, mas desta vez por Inuyasha.

-Espera, já vais para casa?Podias ficar comigo, se quiseses...-disse ele, ligeiramente corado. Ele...ele queria a minha companhia?God...sou tão marcante assim?

-Hum...ok.-tinha que ficar com ele mesmo, pois era feriado, e não tinha nada para fazer, a não ser ir para casa, e isso era algo que não queria.

Inuyasha levou-me para o seu escritório, que por sinal era vermelho com moveis pretos...fazia muito o seu estilo, que por acaso adoro..."cala-te..."reprimi para mim própia. Esperei ele dizer alguma coisa, mas nada chegou...então atrevi-me a falar.

-Escritório bem desenhado...faz o teu estilo-disse eu, dando um sorriso, que fez com que ele cora-se, virando a cara para o lado.-Tens bom gosto...

-Arigato...-disse fracinho.-hum...Kagome...

-Sim?

-Sabes...és a única pessoa que sabe o meu segredo...de ser um hanyou...nunca pensei que podesse te contar isto mas...-sento-se num sofá que ali havia, ao meu lado.- eu não contei isto nem aos meus amigos...espero ter... a tua confiança...-Quando ouvi aquilo, senti uma estocada no meu coração...ele...ainda tinha duvidas que pode confiar em mim?!

-Inuyasha...-sentei-me ao seu lado, abraçando-o, que acabou por ser retrubuido.-Mas é claro que podes confiar em mim...sempre podeste e sempre poderás...conheço-te à pouco tempo, mas esse tempo foi o sufeciente para saber que...-senti a minha garganta falhar..." O que é que eu já ia dizer?"pensei, estremecendo.

-Que?-perguntou Inuyasha, afastando-se o sufeciente para olhar para mim.

-Hã?!Nada, nada...esquece...-disse eu, tirando pensamentos da minha cabeça.-Bem, hum...tens algo que se coma?...se não for encomodo...

-Oh, claro...Deus, já é hora de almoço...vens?-perguntou ele, se levantando e dando a sua mão, para me ajudar a levantar, embora não fosse preciso.-Que tal...Mc Donalds?

-Por mim...obrigada por me fazeres engordar uns quilos a mais...-disse eu, ironica.

-Ah, cala-te estás optima!-disse ele, fazendo bico e pegando-me na mão.Fiquei preplexa.Ele...ele acabou de me elogiar?

Não pode evitar corar...com um elogio daqueles..."Merda, o que se passa comigo...Kusu!"

Enquanto atravessavamos o corredor, Sango aparece a nossa frente, com um ar de poucos amigos.

-Aonde voçes pensam que vão?!-perguntou Sango, com um olhar ameaçador.

-Hum...almoçar!?-disse Inuyasha, com um sorriso parvo.-Agora se nos das liçença...-ele praticamente arrancou Sango do caminho, com uma certa força...God...

Quando chegamos ao establecimento do fast-food, que era ao virar da esquina, paramos numa pequena fila que ali havia-se formado. Desde que saimos que não dissemos nada.

Olhei-o discretamente e vi que também me olhava discretamente, fazendo assim uma troca rápida de olhares, mas virei-me logo de seguida, corando ligeiramente.Rapidamente chegou a nossa vez de fazer o pedido, onde o Inuyasha foi o primeiro a pedir.

-Bom-dia, o que vai pedir?

-Vou querer um Big-Tasty, um Chease burger, uma Coca 200ml,batatas grandes, um gelado de M&M´s, uma tarte de maça, um Danoninho, e uma caixa de nugtes!-disse Inuyasha, com agua na boca...

-O.O"...v-vai querer "só" isso senhor?-perguntou a rapariga, aterrorizada.

-Sim!-disse ele, sorrindo.

-I-Inuyasha...tens um buraco no estomago...God...-disse eu, com uma gota na cabeça...

-E o que a senhora vai querer?-perguntou a rapariga, já assustada com a resposta.

-Hum...eu acho que vou querer...um Happy Meal!-disse eu, sorrindo.

-Muito bem...-disse a rapariga, com mais gotas ainda.

-Happy Meal? És alguma criança para estares a comer isso? Pergunta idiota, claro que sim...-Disse Inuyasha, com um sorriso malacioso.

-Keh!baka...-susurei, mas o sufeciente para ele ouvir, que apenas fez um "feh" na minha cara...Baka...


End file.
